De Grandes Ideas
by Gabi C
Summary: Tweek Tweak ríndete. Esta noche no podrás dormir. Una vez más. Ligero Creek al final.


_Sabía _que esta era una mala idea. Lo supo desde el inicio. Así que _porque_ siguió con el plan, no tenía la menor idea.

Craig Tucker eres un jodido genio.

Y sí, eso fue sarcasmo. Simplemente había visto el tráiler de esta nueva película "Juegos Divertidos" y decidió que quería verla con su mejor amigo Tweek Tweak porque, después de todo, Craig _adoraba_ ver películas nuevas. Así que sumando dos y dos Craig invito a Tweek a ver la película con él. No había ningún problema ¿Verdad? **Error.** Craig casi podía escuchar la campanilla que sonaba en los concursos cuando alguien se equivocaba. Oh no espera, esos solo eran los alaridos de pánico que Tweek estaba soltando. En su oreja. En un cine. Rodeados de personas muy enojadas.

**Mierda.**

"Tweek, por el _amor_ que tienes al café. Cállate." Susurró un incomodo Craig. Oh, ¿Es que había olvidado mencionar que era una película de _terror?_

"¿Qué me calle? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué clase de _enferma_ película es esta? GAH" y eso no era ni la mitad de todo lo que Tweek decía. Oh no. Craig se encogió ante la perturbadora escena que pasaba en esos instantes. No porque tuviera miedo, la forma de tortura era cliché en opinión del moreno quien había visto innumerables películas sangrientas, si no por el agudo grito de Tweek. No era de sorprenderse que la persona en la fila de adelante se volteara de forma casi dramática. "Niño cuál es tu problema, si estas tan asustado porque-" Oh pobre e inocente hombre, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

Craig pateó fuertemente el asiento delantero, con una mirada que decía claramente _desaparece-si-quieres-conservar-tu-cara _ y su dedo medio levantado en alto. "Voltea y sigue mirando la puta película." Y así lo hizo.

Soltando un suspiro en lo que parecía la milésima vez en esa tarde, Craig paso una mano por debajo de su chullo, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos. Cielos, ¿Es que la película **nunca** iba a acabar?

Tweek no estaba asustado. Oh no. Estaba _aterrorizado, espantado, traumado de por vida. _Y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber. ¿Qué clase de mente enferma podría idear esa, _esa,_ **esa** cosa? No, no, no aún más importante ¿Cómo le podía _gustar_ algo así a su mejor amigo Craig Tucker? Solo a alguien sin emociones- Oh. No importa. ¡Pero igual! ¿Cómo puedo caer en la trampa? Tweek Tweak **jamás** veía películas de terror. Excepto, claro, cuando Craig lo _convencía._ Pero no, esta había sido una situación completamente diferente. ¿Juegos divertidos? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Quién le pone ese título a una película de terror? Tweek pensaba que había visto todo con "La paloma asesina" pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

_Realmente_ equivocado.

"Oh Jesús, Craig alguien nos está siguiendo-GAH"

"No."

"¡CRAIG! Mira ese hombre nos está mirando. ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESION, LO JURO."

"No, Tweek."

"Eek- oh rayos, es… es… UNA PALOMA."

"No, Tweek. Es un _picaflor__."_

"¿CÓMO-GAH- LO SABES?"

Ríndete Tweek Tweak. Es un hecho. Esta noche no podrás dormir.

_Una vez más._

Craig miró con desconfianza a su estático amigo, el camino de regreso a la casa del café-adicto nunca se le había sentido **tan** largo. En serio, en que estaba pensando cuando decidió llevar a Tweek- a _Tweek_ dentro de todos sus amigos- a ver esa película. Tweek, a quien todos creían adicto a la cocaína, quien dormía todas las noches con la luz prendida por miedo a la oscuridad, quien _juraba_ un asesino en serie se escondía en su closet, quien solía robar gnomos de jardín y **aplastarlos** con un gran martillo todas las noches. La lista continúa. Con cada nuevo hecho más absurdo que el anterior.

"Dios Craig, MIRA ES-"

"Tweek, lo único que veo es un rubio loco con paranoia _aguda."_

"OH CIELOS, ¿DÓNDE? NOS VA A MATAR-GAH-"

Tucker, deberías pensar dos veces antes de actuar. Científicamente comprobado.

"_Tweek."_

"…"

"…"

"Ohhh…"

"Exacto."

"Lo-eek-siento Craig."

"…"

"ESE CARRO NOS VIENE SIGUIENDO HACE 15 MINUTOS CRAIG -GAH-ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN."

Bueno, que demonios. Él había _tratado_ de mejorar la situación pero no, Tweek simplemente _tenía_ que seguir siendo el bastardo obsesivo de siempre. Craig hizo un mueca de dolor al darse cuenta que estaban a un bloque de la casa del rubio.

"Tweeks, tienes que calmarte. No puedo dejarte solo sabiendo que _alimentaras_ tu sobre activa imaginación con escenas **irreales.**"

"NO PUEDO CRAIG. Porque es lo _único_ en lo que puedo pensar ahora. Oh Dios. No podre ni _dormir_ porque cada sonido será-"

"Quieres decir que lo único que necesitas es otra cosa en lo que pensar." No fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación.

"B-bueno no **sé **si funcione así porque-"

Pero Craig lo corto en seco. De hecho fueron los _labios_ de Craig, pero ese solo era un detalle. Un beso. Un poco húmedo por la manía de Tweek se lamer sus labios y rasposo por los agrietados labios de Craig. _Oh Dios._ Algo rápido también, porque antes de que Tweek pudiera responder el beso había terminado.

"Ahí. Ahora tienes algo en que pensar. Buenas noches Tweeks."

Y sin decir una palabra más Craig dio medio vuelta y regreso por el mismo camino que había recorrido hace unos segundos con su amigo.

"…" _Pero que-_

"CRAIG TU CASA QUEDA DEL OTRO LADO."

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un dedo medio. _Bastardo obstinado._

Fin.

* * *

><p>Terrible final D: Volví a mirar los primeros capítulos donde salía Tweek, sí así de obsesionada puedo ser, y me di cuenta que no tartamudea, solo habla muy rápido. Y dice "GAh" y algo así en casi cada oración. A parte de su célebre "mucha presión" o "oh Jesús." También las películas mencionadas son inventadas. Yo no veo películas de terror. Las odio. Por último al día me llegan en promedio 3 ideas para nuevos fics, pero luego me da flojera y no sé cómo escribirlo y no tengo tiempo y no sé si debería escribir tanto y se mezclan las ideas y tengo que organizarlas-<p>

Revieeews c:


End file.
